


The Details They Left Behind

by FishGoSplish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Death, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilantism, im not writing anything graphic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishGoSplish/pseuds/FishGoSplish
Summary: Vigilantism has become somewhat of a problem these days. Most people who take up the job are homeless or have some tragic backstory.Alden Linville, a boy training to be the world’s next best detective, did not plan for his life to go like this. A fateful incident has him meeting a mysterious vigilante who goes by the name Hooke. She seems to be all sunshine and happiness on the outside, but is that really all that there is to her?And Alden couldn’t really be called a detective if he didn’t investigate, could he?A/N: I'll put any tags and such as I go. Pls enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. Hi!

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi

Hello there!! Uh, so this is my first time ever posting to AO3 so don't expect anything amazing from me. I just had this idea floating around in my head and thought 'why not?'.

Also pls don't judge me _too_ much- I'm only in secondary school and have never taken any special courses/classes for writing :1 . However, I would really appreciate any constructive criticism :)

I'll update whenever I can/feel like it because I am a professional procrastinator and student.

Thank you, and enjoy the story! (or don't, that's okay too I guess :') )


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue to get the story started. Sorry for slow updates but I doubt I'll be updating very fast in future.

When he was 9, Alden and his mother were walking back from his primary school. His tiny, innocent face was alight with happiness. His teacher had given him 100% on his spelling test, and he couldn’t wait to tell Dad! Mum had been so impressed with him and that only made him even more proud.

By the time the keys were unlocking his front door, he was practically vibrating with excitement. So, as soon as the door swung open, he bolted in straight away. However, the young boy immediately noticed that something was wrong. There were deep, animalistic slashes along the walls and floor. The organised picture frames on the wall had early all been knocked down; the glass having been smashed- it looked like someone had stepped on them.

Scared the young boy crept forwards. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but as he turned around, he realised that it was only his mother. She held a finger to her lips. Then, she leaned down and whispered in his ear,

“Stay behind me, okay?”

Sensing the severity of the situation, Alden quietly complied.

The mother and son started to walk down the quiet, dark hallway. The house that was once so full of life was now so dull and suffocating that it sent shivers up Alden’s spine. Nothing seemed wrong as the passed the living room, but the kitchen told of a whole other story. The cupboards had been raided, random drawers thrown open, and various items missing; the knife holder has only half as many knives as when he left for school that morning. Alden paused at that. Why was it empty? Maybe dad had gotten home early and wanted to cook something? No, that doesn’t make sense. Why would he leave such a mess? Alden continued to stare and think, too lost in his own thoughts to realise that he had stopped walking while his mum kept going.

He was brought out of those thoughts when a bloodcurdling scream rang out.

As ice rapidly crept his spine, Alden dashed into the front room before he could even think.

When he got to the doorway, he found his mother leaning against the frame, panting as if she’d run a mile. Her eyes were wide and steadily filling with glistening tears, her skin as pale as snow. She was sweating all over.

Alden quickly rushed to her and asked what was wrong.

“Mum! Mum, what’s wrong?!”

The terrified woman wouldn’t answer. Alden noticed that she had kept her gaze on one corner of the room and followed her eyes with his.

What Alden saw was something he would never forget for his entire life.

Deep crimson blood was smeared everywhere and had formed a huge puddle underneath…

His father’s unmoving body.

Time froze. His mother’s laboured breathing faded into nothing. His eyes wouldn’t move; they could only stare at the corpse of the man he loved the most.

Alden didn’t know how long he stood there, taking in the stab wound and half-formed bruises and pained expression and twisted mutilated arms and broken legs and-

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

The young boy looked up and came face to face with a police officer. She wore a kind and sympathetic expression as she silently guided him out of the house and to his now-sobbing mother. As soon as they saw each-other, she opened her arms and he crashed into her embrace. Neither of them said anything for what felt like hours before they were sitting in a police car, heading to the station.

Alden was 9 when he found his father dead.

He was 17 when he found out the truth behind it all.


End file.
